Oh Deer!
by ShadowEmpress76
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves Santa on the sideline and it's up to Sonic and the gang to step in and save Christmas for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and related characters are property of Sega. Any items mentioned are property of their respective owners. Enjoy.

Oh Deer!

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring..." the timeless holiday classic fills the living room of Miles 'Tails' Prower's mystic Ruins workshop. The living room is beautifully decorated with holiday decor including wreaths, stockings hung by the fireplace for each of his friends, fragrant candles, and at a large front window standing proud and majestic, an 8ft tall pine tree adorned with an assortment of vintage and modern ornaments, red, gold, and green speckled garland, and sparkling multicolored lights.

It's Christmas Eve morning and in the workshop, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, and surprisingly, Shadow, gathered around to share eggnog, freshly baked sugar cookies, and their excitement about celebrating the most joyous holiday of the year, Christmas.

"I can't believe it, Christmas is already here! Oh how time flies!" Amy stated gleefully. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Christmas time means only one thing, ALL THE TOYS AND CANDY CANES IN THE WORLD! Christmas, hurry up already!" the young hyperactive bee, Charmy exclaimed.

"No Charmy. Christmas means much more than that. It is a time for giving and spreading cheer to everyone!" Amy replied.

"That's right, Amy. It's nothing like making someone happy by giving them a present to show them that they're thought of." said Tails

"No wiser words said lil bro. Pleasin' is the reason for the season!" Sonic added heartily.

"Could you sound any more awkward faker?" Shadow asked his rival.

"Well, it is...ain't it?" Sonic answered.

"Your asinine comments never cease to amaze me." Shadow sighed and made his way over to a nearby table for another cup of eggnog.

"Well, what Jolly ol' Saint Nick can give me is a bag full of mulah to pay the past due rent on our office space."

Espio shook his head at Vector's comment and replied, "Vector, while you continue waiting on your miracle money, I'll treat myself to more of those delicious cookies; compliments to you, Amy."

"Why, thanks Espio." Amy replied cheerfully. She then turned to Sonic who was sitting next to her. "How do you like the cookies, Sonic?"

"They're pretty good Ames, yummy!" Sonic replied with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Oh, Knuckie..." Rouge started with her most seductive voice to the red echidna guardian. "You know, since this IS the season for giving and since I was a good little bat girl all year, all I want for Christmas is that huge green rock of yours, what do you say, hm?" Rouge purred while walking two fingers along Knuckles' arm causing a watermelon colored blush to appear on his muzzle. "

"Not on your life, thief!" retorted Knuckles.

"Wha...what did you call me? I'm not a thief you...you, Scrooge!" Rouge exclaimed and punched Knuckles' chest pretty hard before storming away from him.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a bruise you know!" The surprised echidna shouted while rubbing his now throbbing chest.

"Whatever, no one's gonna notice it anyways!" Rouge shot back leaving Knuckles to process what she said. He simply shook his head and went back for another round of eggnog and cookies.

The gang gathered once more after going for another fill up of eggnog and cookies. This time Shadow and Rouge sat together on one sofa, the Chaotix on another, Knuckles and Tails sat next to one another on separate chairs, leaving Sonic and Amy to sit together on a love seat closest to the front door.

"Well?" Tails started, "Has everyone finished shopping for gifts? I'm about all finished with mine." Tails finished happily.

"I'm still trying to find something for the pickier of us two" Rouge answered while cutting an eye over at Shadow who replied with an 'hmph.'

"I'm about finished myself." Espio chimed in. Vector and Charmy nodded their heads as a response.

"Nah! I'm still trying to find that perfect gift for a special someone." added Sonic.

"Is that so, Blue? Who is that special person? Does she happen to be sitting next to you right now?" teased Knuckles.

"Yes! And Sonic will finally propose to me making me the happiest girl on Christmas!" Amy looked over at Sonic to see a look of pure fright on his face. Amy's face turned downright terrifying as she pulled out her piko piko hammer and held it above his head. "Right... Sonic?" her voice laced with venom.

Facing the threat of Amy's wrath upon his head, the hero found it difficult to find his voice and settled for forcing down a large lump in his throat and stuttered out, "Uh...uh...it's burning hot in here; need to go for a run, see ya!" The cobalt colored hedgehog bolted out of the door; down the hill, and into the thick jungle of the ruins.

"There he goes again." Charmy sighed.

"Get back in here Sonic!" screamed Amy.

"Amy, you're hopeless." Rouge concluded with a shake her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of his North Pole toy factory, we find Santa Claus, who instead of his traditional red with white bordered suit and matching hat; opted to wear something more inconspicuous such as a heavy winter coat over a holiday themed sweater, corduroy pants, and shiny black boots reaching mid-calf. He, along with his trusty reindeer who are securely harnessed and ready to pull the massive sleigh, were going through the final safety checklist for his test run through Station Square. Throughout the year, Station Square's population had grown considerably and because of this, Santa thought a trial run was necessary to make sure he included the new homes in his usual route and to readjust the time needed for him to finish his deliveries before midnight, Christmas morning. Satisfied that all was in working order, Santa hopped into his sleigh; grabbed onto the reins, and with a joyous shout, he commanded his beloved reindeer to take to the sky, "On Rudolph, on Dasher, on dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen!"

After a few hours of adjusting and readjusting his delivery route, Santa decided to give his reindeer a rest and guided them to a small village nestled within a patch of woodland not far from where Sonic is taking his run. "It's pretty quiet around here. I guess everyone is preparing their holiday feasts and children are anxiously waiting for tomorrow to see their toys underneath their trees. I'll just quietly pass through and enjoy this lovely village and savor the wonderful aromas wafting throughout it." The reindeer seem to agree with Santa's suggestion as they snorted contently and looked about curiously.

"That Amy just won't quit with trying desperately to win my affections, it's driving me insane!" Sonic the hedgehog thought out loud as he pounded his soap shoes rhythmically against the white powder of snow in his aimless run to clear his mind of the pink hued hedgehog, heading towards the village where Santa and his reindeer are passing through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along a small strip of shops and a quaint inn, Santa decided that before he continued on through the village, he'd stop into the inn to grab a bite to eat. He hitched Rudolph, his lead reindeer to a pole directly outside of the inn but gave the line a little slack so the animals can walk a bit to keep their leg muscles from stiffening. A chime on the front door signaled the innkeeper to the presence of a guest and an elderly lion looked up at the guest with a smile and motioned the guest toward the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sonic continued to run along the deceptively clear snowy road, he began to get lost in singing a Christmas carol befitting the wintery landscape that surrounds him.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful ..."

Having increased his speed a bit, Sonic is rapidly approaching the village.

"But the fire is so delightful..."

The blue blur has now entered the village.

"And since we've no place to go..."

The hitched reindeer are disturbed by an enormous cloud of snow being kicked up by something rapidly approaching them. The frightened reindeer began to panic and tried to free themselves from their restraints, but that proved futile. Sonic continued his blind run and as he neared the group of panicked animals.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it...are those...reindeer? LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted in hopes that would get the attention of the reindeer. He tried desperately to slow down his momentum, but it was too late. The speedy hedgehog plowed straight into one of the reindeer, causing him, the impacted reindeer, its companions, and the sleigh to be thrown a considerable distance away from the inn leaving them all badly injured with broken bones and Sonic also suffering a concussion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the pleasant formalities between Santa and the innkeeper named Don were complete, Don invited Santa to sit and placed a glass of water before him. "Good day to you sir, what can I get for you? How about today's special, savory shepherd's pie, perhaps?" started the innkeeper.

"Oh, that sounds delightful! I'll have that. It will be just what I need to hold me for the long trek home, thanks."

"So you won't be staying?"

"No actually. I'm just passing through but needed to stop and take rest so, here I am."

"Well, relax yourself while I bring you your meal, ok? The name's Don, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Don."

Don the lion excused himself and went into the kitchen to gather the meal for Santa. Santa took in the sights of his immediate area and felt a warm feeling wash over him. 'He is quite a gracious fellow and this place is very cozy. If he is this way, I can presume that the rest of the villagers share the same trait. I may be making stops to every home to place a toy or two under the trees.' he thought to himself. "Here you go sir, your shepherd's pie. Enjoy." Don announced placing an adequate serving of the meal in front of Santa.

"Oh I will; thank you." Santa replied with satisfaction. While Santa was enjoying his meal, Don began engaging him in a bit of small talk about life in the village and how the people prepared for each holiday.

Outside of the inn, a group of villagers who were startled out of their homes from the loud collision were now gathered around the casualties. A team of news reporters were on the scene giving detailed reports and taking interviews. A medical team and a veterinary team were called to offer aid. One villager burst into the inn and ran over to the only two present; Santa and Don, to tell them of the horrific scene outside.

"I thought I heard something like a crash. Did you say a blue hedgehog and a few reindeer?" asked Santa to the villager.

"Yep, but they don't look so good."

"Oh gosh, Let us go and see what's going on out there!" Don finished.

The three men ran over to where the crowd of gatherers had formed a circle around the scene. Santa pushed his way to the front and was mortified at what he saw before him. Santa dropped to his knees in front of the mess of broken reindeer. "No! Oh what happened to you all? Of all things that could happen to me, why this? Why now? What am I going to do?" Santa finished, shaking his head in sadness. Don went over to Santa and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are those...your beasts?"

Santa, not wanting to give himself away, thought quickly of an elusive answer, "I um...I was looking after them for someone and was on my way back to the stables with them."

"Oh." replied Don. "Looks like the vets are gonna take them and fix them up for you."

Santa picked himself up and walked over to the veterinary team who told him that they would care for the reindeer and for him to come with so he could claim ownership before they can be treated and released to him. Santa agreed and went along with the team.

Meanwhile, the other causality, Sonic, was slowly coming to. He groggily forced himself to a sitting position and fixed his emerald eyes on the med techs that were treating his immediate wounds. "Unh, what happened?"

"Are you Sonic the hedgehog?" one of the techs asked.

"Yeah, I think..." Sonic replied holding his head.

"Well, you were involved in a collision with a group of restrained reindeer. You all suffered broken bones and you are slightly concussed. Stay calm; we're going to take you to the hospital where you can get proper treatment to mend your legs, ok?"

"My legs...broken? Reindeer? Santa? I hurt Santa? Oh, no..." With that realization, Sonic fell back onto the ground and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Deer! ch. 2

At Tails' workshop, the gang was still gathered around chatting about the holiday when the festive music playing on the radio was interrupted by a news report. "We pause in our holiday music special to bring you a breaking news report. In a small village 30 miles west from the Mystic Ruins, an accident has occurred involving what appears to be a group of reindeer that may belong to the legendary 'Santa Claus', and the renowned hero, Sonic the hedgehog. Witnesses tell reporters that they heard a loud crash and found the hero, the reindeer, and a sleigh all in a tangled mess. The injured animals were taken to medical facilities for treatment. We will update you as new information becomes available. We now return you to our holiday music marathon."

Everyone was shocked to hear about what involved Sonic. Tails wanted visual confirmation so he turned on the tv. Onscreen was the news footage of the accident.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic got run over by a reindeer?!" exclaimed Amy.

"And I missed it?" Shadow and Knuckles shouted at the same time.

"No Amy, it's more like Sonic ran himself into the reindeer. Remember, they were tied down if you've noticed." Espio noted.

"Not now guys, we have to go help him, come on!" cried Amy.

"Right behind you Amy." Tails said obediently.

"Hold it you two, he's getting all the help he can get at the hospital, so we should wait until he's released and we can help him right here." said Vector.

"I guess you're right." Amy sighed and walked over to take a seat on the sofa with Tails following her lead.

* * *

Later on that evening, Santa and his reindeer were cleared to travel back to his workshop via ferry and Sonic, due to his chaos energy infused body (nothing as innate as Shadow's) was good enough to be allowed to heal further at home. Sonic called for Tails who came and brought him back to the workshop to the relief of the gang, especially Amy. Sonic was placed on the large sofa and his bandaged legs propped up on large pillows.

"How on earth did you manage to collide with a group of stationary reindeer?" Shadow teased.

"It's apparent that he either wasn't paying attention to where he was going or he slipped on an ice slick and crashed into them." Vector said, adding his theory.

"Your first theory sounds about right Vector." Shadow agreed

"Oh, I know!" The energetic bee, Charmy began, "Sonic thought they were Eggman's and he was robbing a jewelry store of its Chaos Emerald and was using the reindeer and the sleigh as his getaway vehicle, so he crashed into the reindeer to make sure Eggman couldn't get away, right Sonic?"

Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and Tails all facepalmed at Charmy's inane answer.

"What are you all talking about? I'll admit, my mind was a little preoccupied, but it was too late to put on the brakes and well, as you can see," Sonic pointed to his legs, "the rest is history." Sonic explained.

Amy rushed over to her hero's side. "Oh, Sonic! I'm glad you're ok! Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable? Here, let me fluff your pillow a little..."

"Amy! He's fine! You'll drive him into an insane asylum with all of your smothering!" Rouge chided.

"Sorry, I just want to help him feel better, is all." Amy said with a sheepish grin.

"It's ok Ames. The important thing here is; I think I ruined Christmas for the children by injuring Santa's reindeer."

"How could you be sure the reindeer actually belong to Santa? For all we know, they may be owned by some carriage company or something." Rouge asked.

"I did see something that looked like a sleigh off to the side on the news report." Tails added.

"Well, there's only one thing to do to answer those questions and to save Christmas, and that's to go to ol' Saint Nick's workshop in the North Pole and give the guy a hand! The kids are counting on seeing those gifts under their trees tomorrow!" Sonic concluded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm in, how about the rest of you?" Espio asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's settled. To the North Pole! Don't worry; we won't let you down Sonic!" Tails said giving his big brother a thumbs up to which the cerulean hero returned with a smirk.

"On second thought, I'll stay here with Sonic to make sure he's..."

"Hold up a minute!" Sonic interrupted Amy in mid-sentence, "You don't have to wait on me hand and foot. Please, recognize what's more important here. You are a hero, not only to those you saved from danger, but to those who are safe and children as well. Think about them. What would happen if they go to look under their tree to find nothing there, how sad they'll be? Would you want that haunting you because you could've helped in some way and didn't?"

"You're right, Sonic. How could I be so selfish? I'm sorry everyone."

"Eh, It's cool, Amy. Let's get to Santa's, times a wasting." Knuckles pointed out.

"Finally. Everyone gather around me." Shadow instructed.

"You do know there this place is; right Shadow?"

"Come on Rouge, he's in a little cottage out in the middle of nothing but a landscape of snow and barren trees."

"If you say so, Shadow." Rouge wasn't convinced.

"We're out of here, CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

The gang stood before the very factory where Santa and his elf helpers churn out toys of all shapes and sizes for the many children who have written requests to Santa for. This factory is a stark contrast to the one described in many tales told during the holiday season for this one is grand and has an industrial look to it on the outside. Another difference with this one is that rising from the chimney stacks is a sweet smelling aroma of...gingerbread?

"Whoa! This place is huge!" cried Tails.

"Wow! How many toys are in there? I bet he has toys in there for every kid in the world to have a gazillion gifts under their trees!" Charmy said excitedly.

"So much for the little cottage in the middle of nothing, Shadow."

"Whatever, Rouge. Let's get inside; I'm freezing my quills off standing here."

"Let's give Santa a helping hand guys!" Amy stepped to the door and knocked a few times. A moment later, a woman who bore a resemblance to Santa himself, opened the door and beheld the sight of eight Mobians.

"Hi!" Amy greeted cheerfully.

"Oh? We weren't expecting company, please come in !" the woman who goes by the name, Mrs. Claus, allowed the Mobians entry into the home and they all made their way into the living room and found seats. "Excuse me; I'll get Santa for you." While Mrs. Claus went to retrieve her husband, their guests marveled over the elaborately furnished living space with their facial expressions.

"Goodness, this place looks as good as it smells! Smell that gingerbread, it's so heavenly!" Amy took a whiff and sighed.

"Yeah, it's...woodsy. I wonder if Santa keeps a jewelry stash in here. I'll have to take a private tour of this joint."

Rouge! Can you think of someone other than yourself just once?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I? That should count for something pinkie!"

Knuckles interjected, "Can you girls take the catfight outside? We're in Santa's house for crying out loud!"

"Ho, ho, who do we have the pleasure of hosting?" Santa boasted as he stood in the archway of where the Sonic Team was seated. The gang all stood in respect with some either bowing or curtsying.

"Hello Santa! I'm Amy Rose and these are my friends, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge, and the Chaotix Detectives. Sonic couldn't make it. We saw what happened earlier with your reindeer and Sonic."

Santa's face became sullen as he thought back to the earlier incident. "I do hope Sonic recovers quickly. Yes, I had to have the reindeer ferried back to my workshop. Just before you all got here, I patched up the last of those who were injured in that collision with Sonic. Oh, what am I going to do? The children are counting on me to deliver their gifts and I don't have any other way to deliver the toys to them! I'm afraid the children will stop believing in me if they do not see presents under their trees tomorrow!"

"Don't fret Santa; we'll help deliver the toys! I can redesign my X-Tornado to fit us and all of the toys. I can have it done it in an hour tops!" Tails offered.

"Oh course! That's a great idea Tails." thought Amy. "That way, we'll have the toys under the trees before even one wakes up tomorrow!"

"Thanks Tails, but I can have the deliveries done in an even faster time." Shadow quipped.

"How is that Shadow?"

"I'll simply teleport into each home; drop the toys, and it's on to the next one."

"But we all want to help Shadow! Besides, how are you going to do that with only one emerald?"

"Do not question my means for completing my task child!" Shadow took a threatening step towards the trembling young fox.

Rouge stepped in between the vehement obsidian hedgehog and the terrified kitsune. "Oh Shadow, ever the confident one. Face it, you'll need the help and I'll need to make up for all the times I pilfered those jewelry stores with their too easy to crack security systems of their beautiful jewels!" Rouge ended with a silly grin and stars in her eyes at the thought of the baubles.

"Snap out of it batgirl and let's focus on getting Santa off the hook here!" said Knuckles.

"Alright boys and girls, we got a job to do and bickering won't get it done! Santa, the Chaotix are at your service!" Vector added with an air of superiority.

Espio shook his head at his boss. "It would be an honor, Mr. Claus."

"That's right! You can count on us to deliver them gifts oh jolly one, right guys?"

"RIGHT!" exclaimed mostly everyone.

Everyone gathered around in a circle to give a group fist pump. "For Santa, and Sonic."

"Oh, splendid!" Santa spoke. "Thanks to you all, my new friends, Christmas is saved! Now, how do you plan to go about this, I mean you all aren't exactly tall, nor round, nor rosy cheeked, you know."

"Leave that to us!" Tails answered. "Alright guys, let's get back to my workshop and get those toys delivered!"

"Oh, before I forget, here's the list of all the kids that have been nice to receive gifts and the not-so-nice to receive coal in their stockings."

"You did check the list twice, right Santa?"

"Yes, my young bee friend!"

And with that, the Sonic Team was teleported back to Tails' workshop to plan for their early morning toy run to brighten the spirits of children throughout the land.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Deer! Ch.3

Once again at Tails' workshop, the gang updates a crippled Sonic the hedgehog who was still lying with his legs propped up on the couch on their plan for saving the holiday.

"Sonic, we have great news! We met with Santa and told him we'd help him and that I'll redesign the X-Tornado to carry us and the gifts on tonight's toy run! Now, all we have to do is come up with who's going to do what!"

"Awesome you guys! What do you have in mind?" Sonic commended.

"We can't just enter into the homes with our usual dress, so we'll put on Santa suits..." Amy started.

"And you're putting on a beard, Amy?" asked Knuckles.

"No knuckles! We don't have to fuss with those. Besides, what if they catch fire in a fireplace, or something?"

"Yes, some of us do not have the mental capacity to prevent such catastrophes like flammable material igniting from rogue log embers." Shadow retorted cutting an eye at knuckles.

Knuckles turned to where he heard snickering. "What's so funny, he's no comedian!" Knuckles shouted and threw a closed fist up at Vector and Charmy who were doing their best to contain their laughter, but failing. Espio simply blended in with the wall he was standing against.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we'll do exactly what Santa would do, and nothing different." Amy turned to her dark teammate. "Ok, Shadow?"

"My offer still stands, you know." Shadow answered.

"Ok guys; let's get this show on the road! Kids are waiting on those shiny new toys! Chop, chop!" Sonic ordered.

Amy and Rouge made their way to the nearest costumes store to rent the suits for them all and Tails was working tirelessly to meet his one hour quota to have the X-Tornado fitted to carry the excess weight that will challenge its very structure. The Chaotix, Shadow, and Knuckles were busy...waiting around.

**Christmas Eve night, one hour before midnight...**

The gang was all outfitted in Santa suits although getting Shadow to finally agree to wear one was like telling a child at a dentist to hold still for his root canal. Rouge, true to her seductive nature, wore a revealing form fitting red cat suit with white furry cuffs and collar with matching hat.

"Rouge? What's with the tight number? You're only going to place gifts under a kid's tree, I mean, not that it don't look good on you and all, but…" Sonic complimented.

"This girl's gotta look the part. Besides, I'm so much better looking than Mrs. Claus, wouldn't you agree?" Rouge said batting her long lashes and striking a seductive pose.

"Oh, give me a break!" Amy said with disgust.

"Let's load 'em up and move 'em out!" Tails instructed and they all loaded the sacks carrying toys and themselves inside of the redesigned X-Tornado ready to act as Santa's stand-ins.

Amy began to assign each teammate a home to visit. "Now let's see, Tails, you're first. You're going to the Bailey home. Shadow, you're here, the High View Apartment complex. Knuckles, you're going to the Guiding Light Community Home. Chaotix, you guys will go to the Townsend family home. Rouge, you're here, The Windley residence, and please be on your best behavior and only drop off, not liberate the home of their goods, ok?"

"Come off of it hon. I can be a good girl on some occasions; Christmas is one of them." Rouge finished with a wink.

"Uh huh...and I will take Knothole village. Is everyone clear on their assigned homes? Yes? Good." Amy finished and called out for Tails.

"It's Showtime, Tails!"

"You got it!" Tails programmed the aircraft's GPS system to pinpoint the location of each residence to be visited and he placed the plane on autopilot for the duration of the run.

"Alright, guys! My stop's first, wish me luck" Tails shouted over the rush of air from the hatch being open. He strapped his sack to his waist and jumped out of the X-Tornado and began to free fall for a bit before deploying a parachute attached to his back to break his decent considerably. Tails landed on the roof of an average sized single family home.

The Baileys are a family of four with two small children and their beloved dog, Hambone. "Cool, there's a chimney. I'll just climb down just like Santa would do." Tails made his way over to the chimney and prepared for his descent. He looked down and to his dismay, the fireplace was lit. "Awh man, how am I going to get into the home?" Tails trained his ears on faint barking coming from inside of the home.

"Ah, where there's Fido, there's a doggie door! There's my entry into this place." Tails carefully climbed down the side of the home and walked around to the backyard. Once there, he sought out the doggie door that would lead him into the kitchen. Tails went to the door and as he started to crawl his way in through it, he heard the clacking of paws on linoleum flooring coming towards him. Tails barely made to his feet before the family dog, Hambone, began to bark loudly. Thinking fast, Tails carefully held out his hand, open side up under the dog's nose. Once the dog found his canine relative to be of no threat to him, Tails began to pet the dog and lull into a peaceful calm. Afterwards, Tails lightly stepped towards the adequately decorated white Christmas tree with Hambone following. Tails reached into his sack and grabbed two toys, one for a girl and another for a boy and placed them under the tree. "Hey there..." Tails looked on the dog's collar for its name. "Hambone, hope the kids will like their gifts. I may have something for you also. Oh here ya go" Hambone was thrown a large bone shaped chew toy which sent his tail wagging playfully. "Well Hambone, I'm done here. Merry Christmas, boy." Tails finished while petting his new friend's head. Tails as quietly as he could, let himself out the front door and spun his tails to lift up and head for the X-Tornado directly over the Bailey home.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Tails announced when he boarded the X-Tornado once again.

"How'd it go?" asked Amy.

"Awesome! And I made a new friend in Hambone the dog. The Bailey children will be so excited to see all that they wanted and I'm glad I could make that happen for them!"

"That's good for you Tails. According to your GPS system, we're above my location, the High View Apartments. Let me get this over with." Shadow said standing at the hatch, preparing to exit the plane.

"Don't forget your parachute, Shadow!" warned Tails.

"It won't be necessary. Chaos…control!"

**Three seconds later, landing inside of a nicely packed dumpster full of smelly trash….**

HOW IN THE WORLD DID I MISJUDGE MY…UUUUGH! WHY OF ALL THINGS, A DUMPSTER?! I'LL HAVE TO SHOWER FOR HOURS TO GET RID OF THIS STENCH! WHERE IS THIS GOD FORSAKEN UNIT LOCATED?! Shadow vociferated as he crawled out of the dumpster. He looked up to find that the unit he's assigned to is seven floors directly above the dumpster. He readjusted his hat and began to climb up the wall while going into a curse-word laden tirade. Shadow made it to the seventh floor unit and found to his surprise, an open window.

Entering into the unit, Shadow beheld the sight of furnishings and décor that suggests that who reside here is a well-off-to-do family, especially when he walked over to their tree and found it stock piled with presents of all shapes and sizes. "Why am I even here, these people have enough to share with the entire neighborhood. Whatever, here's your gift, um…." Shadow had to think of the name of the child to receive the gift, "Sheldon." Said child, just like any child on Christmas Eve night to anxious to wait for Christmas day to open their gifts, found it hard to sleep and walked from his bedroom into the living room where Shadow was found placing a gift under the tree. Sheldon, a young kangaroo wearing holiday themed pajamas and reindeer slippers, was amazed to see a red and white Santa suit with matching hat and shoes with his back to him in front of the tree. "SANTA, YOU'RE HERE! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

Startled, Shadow turned slowly to meet the enthusiastic eyes of the joey. "What are you doing out of bed, son?" Shadow questioned with a deep and unnerving tone to his voice.

Building up some nerve, Sheldon stuck out his small chest to the dark Santa imposter and answered, "Hey, you're not Santa!"

Shadow crossed his arms about his chest and cocked an eye brow. "You don't say; do tell, what gave it away?"

"Well, he's tall and fat and you're small and skinny! You don't even have a beard!"

Sneering in frustration, Shadow began, "Listen good you infernal adolescent, I know you wanted a limited edition Halo 4 videogame," Shadow hiked a thumb to the present sitting on top of another gift under the tree, "And so help me kid, one more word out of you and out the window it goes, got it?" Sheldon shook his head furiously and backed away slowly towards his bedroom. "Now, beat it!" Wasting no time whatsoever, Sheldon the kangaroo ran into his bedroom and slammed the door which stirred his parents from their rest. With Shadow's acute hearing, he could hear them rising from bed to come out and investigate what caused them to awaken.

"Stupid kid, I better get out of here before I'm spotted. Chaos Control!" Shadow whispered loudly and barely was able to teleport himself onto the X-Tornado before the parents came into the living room to find nothing out of the ordinary.

Shadow reappeared inside of the X-Tornado much to the chagrin of the gang waiting for his arrival. "What were you thinking Shadow! We're supposed to be incognito here!" scolded Vector.

"What? The kid was on to me, I had to make my exit as quickly as I knew how!" Shadow countered.

"We all know that Shadow here isn't one for subtlety." Rouge said patting her ally's shoulder.

"Whatever idiots, my mission is complete." Shadow concluded and turned to face the window of the craft with his arms crossed about his chest.

"No thanks to you Shadow, you scarred that kid for life. He may not even believe in Santa after this." said Amy.

"That's his problem. Where to next? I'm ready to get this over with."

"Knuckles, you're up…Knuckles?" Amy called out to the echidna only to find him sleeping soundly with drool hanging on one side of his cheek.

"Allow me." Charmy said and went over to Knuckles and shook him furiousy. "KNUCKLES? HEY KNUCKLES, WAKE UP!"

"Wha…who…what happened?" Knuckles stuttered out as he shot upright from his rude awakening, courtesy of Charmy.

"Hey buddy, we're at that community shelter. You gotta hustle, Red." reminded vector.

Knuckles stood and stretched out his muscles and with a yawn, he reached for his parachute and knapsack. "Sorry guys, it's been a long day for me; I needed a wink or two. Alright, I'll see you all later." With that, the echidna jumped out of the X-Tornado and began to free fall until the point where he would need to deploy his parachute. A few minutes later, Knuckles is standing before the Guiding Light Community Home for orphaned and abandoned children. The home is decorated meagerly with holiday fare, but the overall feel of the center gives off an abundance of love for the children living within it.

Knuckles was washed with a humbling feeling as he stood there thinking about his upbringing which isn't that far off from the young lives lived by these children whom most grew up without parents or given up by them. Taking a refreshing breath, knuckles reached for the knob to enter into the home. "Well, Knux, time to spread some holiday cheer. Ready or not kids, here comes Knuckie Claus! Wait, did I just say that?" Knuckles asked out loud and shook his head.

Knuckles opened the door and walked into the lobby area where he found a group of children huddled around a large tree picking at their presents. Surprised, Knuckles dropped his knapsack and shook his head in disbelief. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in bed now? You're not supposed to see me putting these gifts under the tree!"

Almost simultaneously, the children turned to see perhaps one of Santa's elves delivering presents to them. One shouted, "Look y'all, there's one of Santa's elves and he's come to give us presents, yeah!" At the last word, the children made a b-line for the stunned echidna whose only defense from excited stampeding children was putting his arms out in front of him as a shield. "Hey kids, wait, I'm no elf! Let me at least put your gifts under the tree!" Knuckles shouted to the kids who paid no heed and they all jumped on him, knocking him to the floor and gave him appreciative hugs and numerous words of thanks. With no other option, Knuckles began to force his way to his feet by prying kid after kid off of him, but the kids were pretty relentless. While the children were clung onto his arms and legs, Knuckles reached into his pocket and brought out his trusty shovel claws and placed them onto his hands. "Mr. Elf, those are so cool! Can I have them, please?" one little boy pleaded.

"No you can't; these are mine! Here, take the bag instead. Merry Christmas, see ya!" Knuckles threw the sack to the child and jumped into the air. The children watched in amazement as Knuckles dove into the floor with his shovel claws and dug furiously and tunneled his way out of the home. The children all ran to the front door to see if the echidna would surface. Although Knuckles wasn't to be seen, the children were left awe-stricken at the echidna's dramatic exit. A few blocks from the Guiding Light Community Home, Knuckles surfaced and lit a flare to signal the X-Tornado to drop him a line. A moment later, Knuckles is back aboard the plane.

"Man, those kids were brutal! I didn't even get a chance to put their gifts under their tree before they bombarded me!"

"Awh Knuckie, I didn't know you had a way with the youngsters! They attacked you to get to their gifts? How precious" teased Rouge.

Knuckles growled at Rouge in response.

"Good work Knuckles! Alright whose next? Let's see…" Amy looked to the list that Santa had given her.

"We're next Amy. Vector, Charmy, are you ready to go?" Espio called out to his team.

"You bet lil lizard!" "Yeah! I get to play Santa Claus for real! Get the gear and let's go!" Vector and Charmy answered excitedly.

"Lil…lizard? Anyway, let's get going already." Espio told his teammates and the Chaotix detectives placed their parachutes upon their backs and with Vector carrying their knapsack, the team jumped out of the X-Tornado and made their way downwards toward the Townsend home.

The Chaotix touched down on the roof of a modest single family home and the team is faced with a chimney that may prove a challenge for the robustly built crocodile. "Uh guys, I don't think this here chimney is wide enough for me to fit through. Vector deduced.

"On the contrary Vector. From my viewpoint, the chimney is of an adequate width to allow you a smooth decent."

"I guess you're right, Espio. Charmy, you and Espio head on into the house and assess the area." The chameleon and bee shook their heads before climbing down the chimney to wait for the crocodile to follow. Reluctantly, Vector climbed onto the ledge of the chimney and gave one last look of uncertainty to his awaiting teammates. Charmy looked away from the croc to hide his laughter. Espio gestured Vector to start down the chimney. Nodding, Vector started to squeeze his way down the chimney. Having not considered the knapsack on his back, he found himself stuck halfway down the chimney. "Guys, I'm stuck, get me out of here! I hate tight spaces!"

"Quiet Vector, you'll alarm the family, hang on…" Espio looked into the chimney and sure enough, Vector is in a tight spot. With a plan, Espio turned to the young bee. "Charmy, you go out onto the roof and wait for further instructions, ok?" Charmy nodded and went out of the front door and onto the roof. Espio crawled into the empty fireplace and positioned himself directly underneath the pinned Vector. "Charmy, are you there?"

"Yeah Espio, I can see the top of Vector's head. It looks like the sack is wedged between him and the wall of the chimney."

"Yes, of course, that's why he's stuck. Vector, I'm going to pull on your legs while Charmy will do what he can on his end to help free you, ok?"

"WHAT?!" Vector shouted wide-eyed.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Charmy flew a few feet into the air and hovered above the chimney. A moment later, a cry of 'GERONIMO!' was sounded and Charmy freefell into the chimney, landing directly on Vector's head causing he and Vector who was now dislodged from the sack to crash onto Espio's head, making a loud noise. Vector and Charmy began a chorus of apologies to a pretty irked Espio. "Charmy, when I said for you to help free Vector, I didn't expect you to dive bomb on him! You couldn't think of any other way?"

"Yeah Charmy, no thanks to you, I have a splitting headache!"

"There wasn't anything else I could think of. It worked, didn't it?"

While the Chaotix continued to bicker about Charmy's unorthodox method of freeing his leader, the matriarch of the home, Ms. Townsend, a middle aged, slightly overbearing human mother of a preteen daughter, was awakened by a loud noise. Alarmed and armed with a Louisville Slugger baseball bat, she could be heard fussing and stomping her way to the door of her bedroom. "Shh, someone's coming!" Espio told Vector and Charmy and quickly grabbed onto his fellow detectives and all become camouflaged with the Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. "Who's there? I'll call the police!" Ms. Townsend yelled and swung the bat back and forth a few times. While under camouflage, Charmy started to fidget a bit because a few bits of dust found their way into his nose. With no other choice, he let out a muffled sneeze, drawing suspicion to Ms. Townsend. "What was that?" she asked aloud holding the bat tightly in a batter's stance. Hearing nothing after a few minutes, she concluded that everything was in order. She cautiously headed back upstairs for the remainder of the night.

Espio and his partners re-emerged and breathed sighs of relief. "That was a close one." said Vector. Let's hurry up and get these gifts under the tree and get back, hmm?"

"I couldn't agree more." answered Espio. While Espio and Vector started for the tree, Charmy shied away towards a table that had a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on top of it reserved for Santa. "Oooh, sweet! They left cookies!" Charmy grabbed for a cookie when Vector grabbed for his wrist.

"Charmy you dolt, those aren't for you; they're Santa's!"

"But WE are Santa's fill-ins, right? So the cookies are as good as ours!" Charmy countered.

"Charmy has a point, Vector. Besides, if they're still left I uneaten by morning, the children will be disappointed because they'll think that Santa hadn't come here." Espio reasoned.

"Oh, I guess you're right, Espio. Alright Charmy, you can have one, and only ONE!"

Charmy grumbled an inaudible comment before tearing into the plate of cookies. After a few minutes of placing gifts under the tree and one contently stuffed bee later, the Chaotix applauded a job well done and they quietly exited the Townsend home via the front door to prevent a repeat of their entry. Vector lit a flare signaling the X-Tornado to drop down a rope ladder for the detectives to ascend to the waiting plane. Safely aboard, they made their way to their seats and they recounted their tale to the rest of the team earning chuckles and sneers from them.

"We're doing amazing you guys! We're almost done with this list. I can't help but think, what about the other homes? Did he ask others to help him deliver toys elsewhere?" Amy pondered.

"Good question, Amy. I didn't think of that with all we had to do to plan for our run. I'll assume he has." Tails thought.

"Man, Santa's just awesome like that! I've never heard of any kid being sad because Santa didn't bring them any toys, so the big guy's got it covered." added Charmy.

"We can't think of the other families when we still have our list to finish, right? I think I'm next, so Windley family, here I come." Rouge grabbed her sack and went to open the hatch to let herself out.

"Be careful Rouge, good luck." Shadow said with a wink.

Rouge gave a nod and a wink in return before turning towards the open hatch.

"Rouge, aren't you forgetting something?" Tails asked, pointing to a parachute.

"Tails, have you forgotten about these?" Rouge said unfurling her large wings. I wouldn't have a need for that thing. Thanks anyway." With that she jumped out of the plane and spread her wings and started with a horizontal glide to slow her momentum then made a controlled descent towards her assigned home.

Rouge, after a smooth descent, flew to the open window of a home whose front told of the social status of its inhabitants. "Hmm, I wonder if there's even a tree in here if the front is anything to go by." Rouge climbed into the guest room window and stealthily made her way down to the living room area. Scanning the immediate area, Rouge shook her head in pity at the conditions the family of six is forced to live in. "This family seems to have fallen on some hard times. Just look at this place, it has little to no furnishings and its freezing cold in here!" she finished, wrapping her wings around herself in an attempt to keep warm. "I better get this over with before I end up a batcicle." Rouge went over to the very scant tree with even fewer ornaments and what looks like a child's primary school art project crowning the top of the tree. As Rouge started placing the gifts under the tree, she noticed that on top of one of the few presents appeared to be a small, square dark red jewelry box, given its velvet textured case. Curiosity got the best of her and she happened upon a peek inside and was amazed at what she saw. Rouge took out the diamond ring and examined its flawlessness. "Well, what do we have here? Someone was really good this year to have gotten this big ol' gorgeous rock on this ring. Heh, no matter, I'll let you show it off to your family tomorrow hon, but I'm coming back for it the day after, because then it's fair game." Rouge thought slyly after returning the ring to its box. Rouge walked over to the open window to perch herself on the windowsill and pushed off, spreading her wings and talking to the night sky, heading back to the X-Tornado.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rouge announced to the gang upon entering the plane and walking back to her seat next to her dark ally.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Shadow.

"The Windleys, let's just say, that they've seen better days. What they lack in possessions, they make up for it with togetherness and love for each other. Makes me thankful for the plenty that I have…"

"Or what you purloined from the unaware?" countered Shadow.

Rouge was left speechless which made Shadow chuckle at her facial expression.

"Shut up, Shadow!"

"Merry Christmas, Rouge."

"And a very merry one to you, handsome." Rouge returned, blowing a kiss to the dark hedgehog.

Tails looked at the GPS screen on the cockpit and saw that the craft was approaching the final home of the Sonic Team's toy run. "Amy, last stop is Knothole Village!"

"Thanks Tails! Alright guys, we've made it to the final stop on our toy delivery, good old Knothole, birthplace of Princess Sally Acorn."

"Amy!" Tails stopped her before she jumped out of the plane. "Can you give a message to Aunt Sally for me if you see her? Please tell her I said Merry Christmas and I will come to visit her soon, ok?"

"Sure thing, Tails. Alright I gotta go."

"Good luck Amy."

Amy Rose grabbed a knapsack that proved to be quite heavy for her to carry but she was determined to do the best she could with it and luckily for her, the plane hovered not too far up from Knothole's peak, so she let the bag drop and the toys inside were spared from damage. Amy sighed in relief when she touched down in the middle of Knothole Square. "It's beautiful!" Amy said breathlessly.

The winter scene can be described as one from which many holiday postcards drew their inspiration from. With its pristine snow covered paved roads; exquisitely decorated homes and storefronts; strongly scented pine cones littered about the ground and In the middle of the square stands a magnificent pine tree decorated with its most impressive array of adornments strung about it. The overall beauty of the square surrounded Amy on all sides leaving her spellbound. Amy walked over to stand before the community tree and looked up at it in sheer amazement. "Oh Sonic, I wish you were here to see this with me. I know you are with us if not physically. I hope we have made you proud of what we've done for Santa. I can't wait to spend Christmas day with you." Amy reached into her knapsack and began to place all of the toys under the communal tree. "Well, that's it. Our job is finished. We've saved Christmas…and Santa's reputation." Amy finished with a chuckle. "Oh, Princess Sally, wherever you are, your _nephew_ Tails says Merry Christmas and he'll visit you soon. Merry Christmas, Knothole."

Amy took out her flare and signaled the X-Tornado to send down a rope ladder for her and she made her way up the ladder and into the aircraft.

With the Sonic Team tired, yet happy about having played their part in helping Santa deliver toys to deserving children, Tails set a course for the X-Tornado to head back to his workshop and Sonic, and to rest up to celebrate Christmas day with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Deer! Ch.4

8 am. Christmas morning.

The Sonic Team awakened to the smell of a fragrant holiday breakfast prepared by usually early risers, Tails and Amy Rose. The gang minus Rouge, who offered to help prepare breakfast, went into the dining room with Sonic who was carried by Knuckles and took their place at the table.

Sonic looked around the table at his friends with a look that a proud father would have at his son's sports victory. "Man, its Christmas and I can't be more proud of you guys. You all pulled it off and I know Santa is grateful to you. I thank you so much for thinking about how happy those toys made the kids today."

"This may be the only time you'll hear this faker, so grab your recorder. Although I wanted to throw the child whose gift I placed under the tree out of the window along with the gift, it did make me feel good to know that I'm still carrying out Maria's wish to make you all happy in some capacity. In short, it was an honor to help, Sonic."

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic replied gratefully.

"Yeah Sonic, It was so cool to play Santa! I hope we can do it again next year!" shouted Charmy.

"No we don't! Last night made me develop a fear of chimneys! And I doubt Santa would want a repeat of what happened to his reindeer and Sonic wiping them all out."

"Really Vector, You have a fear of chimneys? Let me guess, you slipped on something on the roof that caused you to stumble over to and down a chimney?"

"Vector got stuck in the chimney because he forgot he had the toy bag on his back and I had to jump in his head while Espio tugged on his legs to help him down!" Charmy explained with laughter.

"I'm just glad it's over. At least you guys didn't get mobbed by a bunch of kids on a sugar rush! I thought I was gonna die!"

"You're always so melodramatic, Knuckles!" Rouge said as she, Tails, and Amy walked into the dining room with some of the breakfast dishes. "Can you and Vector be dears and grab the rest of the dishes? Thanks."

"Breakfast is served, dig in!" announced Amy.

* * *

While the Sonic Team sat to enjoy their full breakfast spread, in the North Pole, Mr. And Mrs. Claus was were preparing their home to spread some cheer to their new friends.

"I have to hand it to Sonic and his friends; I didn't think they would have completed the deliveries on time, especially if they didn't know my route."

"Well dear, Sonic is known as the fastest living creature and he and his friends are special people, heroes even. I had faith in them. In fact, I would love to personally thank each of them by inviting them here for dinner and give a token of thanks."

"I like that idea. I'll drop them a line and hopefully, we'll be playing hosts to our friends tonight."

"Well, let me set things up to make our guests feel at home."

Santa made his way to his study. Mrs. Claus with pep in her step with excitement about playing hostess went towards the dining area. Once there, Mrs. Claus brought out only her finest table setting usually set out for close family gatherings and set the twelve seat dining room table with them. After the table was set to her liking, she set off to prepare a holiday feast fit for this special group of heroes.

**With the Sonic Team...**

Breakfast had concluded and the gang content with full stomachs went into the living room of the Prower home and over to the tree to exchange gifts.

"Hope you guys had fun shopping for your Pollyanna." Rouge opened for the team to get their gifts ready to hand out to their secret recipients.

"We sure are! Sonic, I know I'll love the gift you got me so," Amy turned to Rouge. "Sonic can go first."

"Heh, sorry Amy, I...you're not my Pollyanna, Knuckles is." Sonic scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Wait, I'M that special someone?! Please tell me you're joking!" Knuckles shouted!"

"Oh. I guess it was wishful thinking, oh well..." Amy said with her head hung solemnly.

"Here ya go, Knux! Hope you like it!" Sonic handed Knuckles a wrapped present that bore the natural fur color of the guardian.

Knuckles opened the present to find a new pair of orange, yellow, and green colored spiked gloves and a matching fedora to match his shoes. _'Well, you really put thought into this one; a bit too much.'_ Knuckles thought silently. "Thanks...Sonic?"

"You're gonna be the talk of Angel Island with those and you're welcome." Sonic finished with his signature grin. "But here's the gift for that special person...Amy?" Amy looked up at Sonic with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I got you a little something." Sonic pulled out a small, velvet textured box from his quills and gave it to Amy. Amy opened the box to find inside a sparkling emerald and diamond pendant. She gasped. "Oh Sonic, you really got this for me? I knew it; you really do care for me."

"Of course I care for you Ames. It's just sometimes you lay your affection on so thick, it's smothering you know? Let up a little, I'll come around, ok?" Amy became lost in Sonic's emerald colored orbs for a few seconds before being interrupted.

"Sonic's been holding out all year and finally let his true feelings for Pinkie come out. Did you plan this specifically for Christmas, Sonic?" Rouge commented.

"So hopefully, we'll never again have to watch her throw silly tantrums when Sonic doesn't want to be bothered with her." added Shadow.

"Can we get to the gift giving already?" Sonic asked of his rivals with annoyance.

The Pollyanna went on with the participants minus Shadow who reasoned that he didn't know anyone well enough to find a suitable gift, giving gifts to a randomly chosen person within the group. A few notable gifts received were a $150 gift certificate to Sweet Eats Candy Shoppe from Amy to Charmy, who for sure will use the entire gift card to load up on sweets to last him for months. Another was three customized Piko Piko hammers with different color schemes for Amy from Espio. Then there's Espio's gift, a genuine three piece ceremonial samurai sword set. Espio's eyes lit up at seeing the thoughtful gift given by Rouge. Rouge's gift from Vector caused everyone to fall out in laughter. She received a coupon book good for 10 free hair removal sessions at a local day spa. Of course, she was none too pleased. In fact, she ripped up the coupons and threw them in Vector's face.

Halfway through the Pollyanna, something landed on the roof of the workshop with a loud thump. This caused everyone to stop and Tails went outside and flew onto the roof to find a long, cylindrical shaped tin can. Tails shook the tin and concluded that its contents may be a paper product because of the tin's light weight and hollow sound it made when shaken. "I wonder what's in here. My guess is a letter or a map. I'll wait to get inside so we all can find out what's in here."

The front door to the workshop opened and Tails walked inside holding up the cylinder. "Well everyone, this is what made the noise."

The team focused their attention to the tin. "What are you waiting for Tails, open it." said Sonic. Tails twisted off the lid and reached in to grab what looked like a scroll. The fox opened the scroll to its full length and looked to see where the scroll came from. "It's a letter from…Santa?" Tails looked at the group with a confused look. "Santa didn't make his yearly toy run and stayed home, so how did this end up here?"

"Maybe he has a special ability nobody knows about?" asked Charmy.

'_I have to remember that Charmy is but a child who thinks as such.'_ Shadow thought as he shook his head at Charmy's answer.

"We'll never figure out how Santa pulls off the feats he does so Tails, let's just say it's another one of Santa's mysteries." Amy reasoned.

"It's addressed to all of us. It says, Dear Sonic and Friends, you are invited as guests of honor to a holiday dinner hosted by Santa and Mrs. Claus to show our gratitude for your help in bringing joy to many children on this Christmas day. Please accept this invitation and hopefully we'll see you at 7 pm tonight." Tails finished.

"Well, I didn't have plans tonight, so dinner with the Clauses is cool with me. You think they'll put chilidogs on the menu? I mean, he knows who's been bad or good all year so he should know our likes and dislikes."

"I too didn't make plans for this evening and am free for dinner. I highly doubt that they'll serve chilidogs Sonic." said Espio.

"Oh good; I didn't feel like having to cook dinner anyway! It's a date, Santa!" Amy.

"I guess it's safe to speak for the majority and say that we'll all be dining with the Mr. And Mrs.?

"Yes Rouge. If you all are ready now, we can be on our way."

"I am ready. Besides, there's nothing else to do around here anyways. I'm plenty sure there's much to do at Santa's factory." Tails assumed.

"I'm with you fox boy. Alright folks let's move it! _'Maybe I can get that private tour and see where the Mrs. keeps her jewel stash hidden somewhere in the joint...'_

Everyone huddled around Shadow, but Sonic caught off guard, was picked up by Vector and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey tall, dark, and scaly; what gives! Put me down, I can manage! This is embarrassing you know!"

"Right; and Santa's reindeer are in their stables partying it up and marching around in a Conga line! Hold still blue wonder!"

The gang burst out in laughter at Sonic's predicament, even getting a stifled chuckle from Scrooge's spawn himself, Shadow.

"Make sure someone gets a picture of him and put it up on an Instagram!" Shadow suggested.

*SNAP* "Got it!" Knuckles said waving around a camera.

"Good boy. Chaos...control!" With that command, the gang is but seconds from Santa's toy factory/home.

* * *

The gang stood before the Claus home once again. This time however, they wasted no time in alerting the Clauses to their presence. Mrs. Claus welcomed the Sonic Team inside and escorted them directly into the dining area. Santa stood waiting at the head of the table with a warm smile and rosy cheeks. "I'm pleased that my invitation has reached you. Welcome back my friends. Please, sit." The team obliged and each took a seat before an elegant place setting and a lavish feast that stretched the length of the long table.

"Mrs. Claus, the table is beautifully set and the meal looks very good. I can't wait to try it."

"You said it Amy! Somebody pass the ham and cranberry sauce!" Knuckles reached for the bowl before getting his hand smacked away by Rouge. "Where's your manners echidna? Did you leave them on Angel Island with that big green rock of yours?"

"It's not a rock! You will respect the Master Emerald, you dusty, cave dwelling thief!" Knuckles shouted with a vein 'popping' out of his forehead.

"Do you two mind? We're guests for crying out loud!" Espio said quieting the treasure hunters.

Mrs. Claus chuckled lightly at the bickering Mobians. "You all deserve far more than a mere dinner and a gift. May your good hearts be filled with an abundance of love and happiness throughout your life." Mrs. Claus said humbly.

"Awh Mrs. Claus, it's what we do. We offer help to those in need and want nothing in return." Sonic chortled.

"Speak for yourself." Rouge said with a sing song voice.

Rouge received rolled eyes and a few sneers at her for her comment to which she simply brushed off. Dinner was then eaten in relative silence.

As soon as dinner was finished, Santa excused himself to retrieve a medium sized box. The Sonic Team was complimenting their gracious hostess when Santa returned and called for everyone's attention. "From the looks on your faces, I will assume that dinner was to your liking; and for that I thank you dear." Santa looked to his wife who blushed slightly and gave a bow. As I stated in the message, I not only had dinner for you all, but I wanted you to have something to take home with you as a memento of this occasion. As a sincere thank you for being heroes to the children who would have stopped believing in me because I wasn't there when they expected me to climb down their chimneys to put presents under their trees, please accept this token and may it always remind you of how special to us you are. Each received a small golden reindeer ornament with the team's initials on the red bow tied around its neck that could be passed on through generations in their families.

"Well, look at that…" Sonic turned his ornament around in his hand to see all sides of it and was amazed. "Santa really, you didn't have to go through all this trouble to thank us. Knowing that we helped save your hide is plenty gratitude enough. I'll always be there for you whenever the need arises, right guys?"

Vector had an incredulous look on his face as he listened to Sonic's reply. "Would you just listen to that glory hog boast when we did all of the work?"

"Oh, low blow, Vector. You know I would have been right along with you guys if I hadn't gotten hurt." Sonic said feigning disappointment.

"He's right. Sonic's heart was in the right place when he asked us to help him out and that's as good as if he was on the toy run with us." Tails defended.

"No truer words spoken, young man."

"Thanks Santa."

Sonic looked up at Santa with a twinkle in his eyes before speaking. "I was wondering Santa if I could visit the reindeer. I wanna see how they're healing."

"Of course you can visit them. I'll bet they would be excited to see you. Whenever you're ready, the stables are on the left side of the factory."

Sonic with the help of his buddy Knuckles, limped into the stables to find Santa's reindeer either eating or drinking, grooming, or resting. Sonic walked over to their enclosure. The reindeer named Prancer came towards Sonic. Sonic reached out to pet Prancer who dipped his head accepting. "Hey there, fella. I am glad you're on the mend. I'm sorry I was so careless and hurt you and your buddies, but I made it up to you and Santa and had my friends fill in for you guys and we got those presents to the kids on time. Christmas is saved and Santa's reputation is still solid. You all get better soon and I promise I'll be nowhere near you next year so we don't have this happen a second time, ok? Take it easy, reindeer." Sonic ended and he and Knuckles turned and walked out of the stable and back to the factory.

"Hey, the boys are back from sharing a sentimental moment with the reindeer. Care to share with us your conversation with them?" Rouge teased.

"Can it you bothersome bat! The reindeer look good considering what happened to them a day ago, Santa." replied Knuckles.

"Yes, they are coming along nicely. A good rest is all that's needed for them to be back in tip-top shape. Well gang, I propose giving you all a tour of my workshop where most of the toys you delivered are made, what do you say?"

Tails and Charmy spoke for the group with an answer of, 'YEAH!' "Looks like the kids have spoken; please follow me."

Santa and Mrs. Claus led Sonic and the gang on a tour of the factory. They were amazed at the sight of numerous conveyor belts moving with various toy parts atop them to be assembled and packed for shipping by elf helpers hard at work standing on either side of the lines.

While the gang was engrossed in watching the elves work their magic, Charmy's focus was on a conspicuously large red button settled on the wall closest to the entrance of the factory. "Hey Santa, Charmy shouted, "What's this here big red button do?" Charmy stretched his finger towards the button.

"No Charmy, Don't press that button, you'll...Oh Dear..." too late. The red button was pressed and all of the power to the factory fizzled out leaving the Clauses, the elves, and the Sonic Team in the dark and slowly getting cold. "Santa, the belts stopped moving...again!" "There's another extended break for us! Come on boys, take five…hours!" "Now, we'll be backed up for sure!" were comments made by a few peeved elves. "What's going on?!" "What happened to the lights?!" "Charmy, didn't he tell you not to press that button?!" were some of the gang's reactions to instantly being thrust into darkness.

"Charmy, that button was an emergency shutoff to the factory should the conveyors or any other machine in the assembly area malfunction. The fail-safe is programmed to restore power five hours after activation." Santa explained.

"Sorry guys, hehe..." Charmy said nervously.

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!" yelled Vector as he tried to find Charmy. As he moved about in the darkness of the factory, he slipped on a toy that was left on the floor and fell on his back with a loud thud.

"CHAAAAARMY!"

The end.


End file.
